Powder of love
by sorakeyblade99
Summary: When a Gardevoir gets a strange powder on her. Urges start to take over HUMAN X POKEMON LEMON Rated M for later chapters *Disclaimer* I DON'T OWN POKEMON POKEMON BELONGS TO NINTENDO. GAME-FREAK. THE POKEMON COMPANY AND ANYONE ELSE I FORGOT Please Review
1. The Powder

It was a sunny day in the kanto region. Gold was walking with his gardevoir on route 27.

Gardevoir was Gold's only pokemon. How did this happen? Well I'll tell you. When gold was about 10 years old. He had a run-in with a wild beedrill. He ran as fast as he could but tripped over a stump. While he was waiting for his death, a ralts came out of the bushes and scared the beedrill away. Gold was thankful for ralts saving his life so he decided to let ralts be his 1st Pokemon. They had many adventures in the Jhoto region. That is were his ralts evolved into a kirlia and into a Gardevoir. Now back to gold. He and his Gardevoir were going to the Saffron city gym When suddenly a wild Gloom cam out of the tall grass. " Wow, a gloom. Never seen one this close up before. Lets catch it Gardevoir." Gardevoir nodded and got in her battle stance "Psychic attack gardevoir." gold yelled. Gardevoir eyes glowed and a purple energy surrounded the Gloom. The Gloom didn't like this one bit. The seed on it's head let out a strange powder. Gardevoir lost it concentration and let the gloom go. "Aw it ran away. Oh well, Lets go gardevoir." gold said. Gardevoir was still standing were the Gloom ran away. She felt strange, but ignored it. Gold and Gardevoir started walking again. Gardevoir was walking closer to gold than before. Gold was worried for her. "Gardevoir, are you okay?" Gold asked. She nodded and continued to walk. They didn't make it to saffron by nightfall so gold decided to camp out. Gardevoir was excited to help gold out with everything, but he was still worried about that powder that gardevoir got on her. He knew what poison, sleep, and stun powder looked like and the powder she got on her didn't look like anyone of them. The powder was red and in the shape of a heart. He decided to have her looked at in the pokemon center the next day.


	2. The Campout

At about 1:30 in the morning, Gardevoir got up and went to the lake for a drink. She was kinda worn out from that battle with Gloom. When she reached the lake, she looked at the sky. "The night sky is beautiful" she thought. After her drink she looked at the sky one last time. This time the Moon was shining brightly. All of a sudden her head was starting to hurt. She struggled to stand up. After a few stumbles she made it back to the tent. When she entered the tent, looked over at gold. He was in his pajamas, fast asleep. She was going back to sleep when a strange urge came over her. She slowly creeped over to gold. He was fast asleep. She thought to herself " I shouldn't be doing this. He is my master and my friend." She then had another thought. " I wonder if he has learned about this short of thing." she was arguing with herself. " But what if he hasn't. He might be scared for life." " I know I want to but I don't wanna hurt my trainer." She then decided what she was gonna do. "okay I'll start off but if he wakes up and refuse I will stop." She got closer to Gold and pulled down his pajama pants." So far, So good" she thought." she then started to pull down his boxers. She was surprised by the size of his member. It was at least 6-7 inches. That's pretty big for a boy his age. She started to lick it. He started moaning in his sleep. "he must think that this Is a dream." she thought. She stuck the whole thing in her mouth. His moaning grew louder. Gardevoir chuckled to herself and speed up. Gold woke up and stared at his pokemon. "Gardevoir, what are you doing?" he asked calmly. Gardevoir could tell that he was VERY upset with her. She didn't say anything, stared at her trainer. After what seemed like forever, Gold said " Well, What do you have to say for yourself." he didn't sound as calm. Gardevoir feared what gold would do to her and started crying. Gold could see that gardevoir was upset and tried to comfort her. " It's ok gardevoir. I know you must have urges like humans do." Gold said. Gardevoir looked up at her trainer. "but you could at least woke me up and told me." Gold said. Gardevoir blushed and looked away from her trainer. " For this one time you can do anything you want. But do this again without my permission, and I may not be so forgiving." Gardevoir smiled and continued what she was doing. "Ahh, gardevoir your good at this." Gold said. Gardevoir speed up. "Ohh gardevoir, I'm CUMMING." Gold yelled as he came in gardevoir's mouth. She smiled and swallowed every drop. She then bent over and lifted up her gown. "Ok here we go." gold said as he put himself inside gardevoir. She moaned very loudly as he began to speed up. She felt like she was in Heaven. "Here it comes." said gold as he released himself in gardevoir. She screamed and fell to the ground, Happy and Forfiled..


	3. Doctor, Doctor

Both Gardevoir and Gold got a good rest that night. They woke up at about the same time. Gardevoir remembered what she and gold did the previous night. Gold, on the other hand, was kinda confused about the whole ordeal. "Gardevoir, what did we do last night." Gardevoir blushed but didn't say anything. Then gold remembered " That sure was a crazy night. Anyways, we should get going to the next town." gold said. Gardevoir nodded and the two proceeded to walk to saffron. It wasn't long until the two made it into town. The first thing gold did was check into the Pokemon center. "Nurse Joy, Could you take a look at my Gardevoir. She got some strange powder on her yesterday when we were fighting a Gloom on Route 27." gold asked. "Sure won't take but a second." The nurse said with a smile. After a while, The nurse came back. "Oh, hello nurse. Is Gardevoir gonna be okay." said gold with concern. " Well, There is something I'm afraid to tell you." said the Nurse. "What is it" said gold. "The powder that Gardevoir got on her was a sexual stimulant for pokemon." She said. " Oh, That would explain the strange behavior." "I'm Afraid that her behavior will only get worse from here on out." she said. " For how long?" gold asked. " For about nine more days." the nurse replied. "Is there any cure?" said gold. " There is one but it may kill your Gardevoir. Its safer to let it get out of her system." "OK, I know what I have to do." said gold. "I'll rent you out a room for nine days. Your Gardevoir will need you for "healing". It will be different every night until the powder effects leave her body." said the nurse. "Ok, so tonight I should be prepared." said gold.


	4. Store of Wonders

Before nightfall, gold decided to stock up on items. The Nurse Joy at the pokemon center gave gold a list of items he may need for the next nine months. On the 1st part of the list, she had some items that Gardevoir could use if gold was weak from all the healing. In a few pokemon centers, There is a hidden back room that lonely trainers can buy certain "items" for them or their pokemon. Gold bought a number of items including a tube of poke'lube. Gold didn't know what was in store for him the next couple of nights, so he bought 18 tubes. "Wow, you must have someone special waiting for you at home." said the clerk. Gold chuckled but didn't say anything. While looking on the seemingly endless selves, he found something that caught his eye. " Healing Herb: For when its too much." It was an herb for male trainers that they burned and inhaled the smoke when they began to hurt "down there" due to too many sexual activities. Gold was pondering whether or not he should buy it when he noticed the time. 10:30. He bought as much as he thought he needed and rush out of the store. "Gold, your Gardevoir is in your room. She seemed worried about you." Said the Nurse. Gold nodded and ran to his room. "Oh, and gold" said the nurse before he went in his room. "That room is soundproof."


	5. Poll Question 1

Ok I hope Everyone how has read this so far have enjoyed it. I have a question for you guys(and gals. Yea I know you read this kind of stuff too.) Should Gardevoir speak? I want to stay true to the cartoon but its kinda boring having almost no dialogue in a chapter. So send me a message within 24 Hours of this post saying your opinion. If I don't get enough votes or if its a tie, I will post 2 versions of the story 1st will be non-talking. And after that I will post the Talking. WARNING: This story is Very long so if you want the Talking you will have to wait for a long time. So until next time. See ya :)


	6. Poll Results

Hey everyone. Due to the amount of votes I've received, **drum roll** Gardevoir will speak Human language for the rest of the story. Thanks for all your opinions and see you next chapter.


	7. Gardevoir's Priviate time

While gold was at the store, Gardevoir was released from her check-up. The nurse told her gold went to the store for some supplies. She told Gardevoir to wait in gold's room until he came back. She listen and walked into a very big room. The entire room was connected to the kitchen. There was a huge window in the front of the room. " I bet the night sky looks beautiful from here." she thought with a smile. At about 8:00, gardevoir started getting worried. " I hope gold comes home soon. The sun is starting to set." She thought, looking at the window. She was thinking about what she and gold were doing the previous night. " I didn't know gold was so big" she thought. She started touching herself. "So big and t-thick." She thought. She stuck two fingers inside herself, trying to get same feeling from the previous night. " Gold, Please come home soon." she said while sticking 4 fingers inside herself. "PLEASE!!" she screamed as she came all over the floor. She fell into a deep sleep.


	8. Under the moonlight

When Gold entered his room in the pokemon center, He found that gardevoir had fallen asleep. Not wanting her to get up, gold quietly and quickly went to the bathroom. He put on his pajamas and put the stuff he bought earlier in a cabinet. After that he went to sleep beside his Gardevoir. At about 1:00 in the morning, Gardevoir woke up to get a drink of water. On the way to the kitchen, she looked out the window. " I guess I was right. The night sky is beautiful." After a while, a cloud moved and a Full moon was shown. Gardevoir's head was starting to throb. She didn't think about it at first but then the throbbing got worse. She stumbled to get some water and go back to her bed.

Before she could go back to sleep, a strange urge, just like the other night, came over her. She slowly turned her head over to gold's bed. He, once again, was fast asleep. She went to his bed and was about to pull down his pants, when she remembered what gold said the other night. " But do this again without my permission, I may not be so forgiving." She was wondering what to do, when she remembered something else. " I know you must have urges like humans do. But you could have at least woke me first." She knew what she was going to do.

"Gold. Gold, wake up." said a calm sounding voice. Gold thought he was dreaming. "Gold, wake up. I need you for something." said the voice. Gold felt something nudge his side. He woke up and saw his gardevoir looking at him. "I'm glad your up now." said the voice. Gold was confused. "G-gardevoir, are you talking to me?" asked gold. "Well, yes and no." said the voice. "I'm using my physic powers to communicate with you." said gardevoir. "Oh, but how come you haven't been doing this before?" asked gold. "It's because what we did in the tent yesterday." said gadevoir. Gold blushed and looked at gardevoir. He noticed that the hair that covered her face was sticking up. Gold could see both of her eyes. He stared deeply into the red globes of light. After what seemed like forever, She said " I woke you up for a reason. I don't know why but I..I..I need you inside me." Gold gulped and nodded. Gardevoir smiled and said "I'm glad you understand."

"Oh gold, go faster." said gardevoir. Gold nodded and speed up. "Gold, deeper." panted gardevoir. Gold obeyed and went in as deep as he could go. "I love you gold." Said gardevoir, in-between breaths. "I-I Love you too, gardevoir." said gold. "AAHHH!!" Screamed gardevoir as she and gold came. They fell asleep in each others arms, Facing the full moon.


	9. A Plan of Pure Genius

Gold woke up early the next morning. While he was walking to the bathroom, he took a quick glance at gardevoir. The hair that covered up part of her face was not standing any more. Gold didn't think much of it and went to the bathroom. A few seconds later, Gardevoir woke up. She rubbed her eyes and looked around for gold. "Hmm, I wounder where that boy went to." she thought. She looked under the bed, in the kitchen, and in the lobby of the pokemon center. She finally gave up and sat on the bed. "Gold was amazing last night. Who knew he could go 5 times in a row." she thought. She started running her hands down her gown. "He is so caring, I'm glad he caught me." She thought while fingering herself.

Meanwhile, In the bathroom, Gold was totally worn out from last nights "healing session." He was thinking about what to do. "If this keeps up, I'm gonna lose all my energy." he thought. Then he had a brilliant idea. "I'll go on a camp-out, and when we start the fire, I'll put the Healing Herb in the fire. It's Perfect." He said with a big grin on his face. He was about to step out of the bathroom when he heard something on the other side of the door.

"Oh Gold, Where are you?" thought Gardevoir. She had 4 fingers inside her and was pinching her nipples. Gold knew if he were to go outside, Gardevoir would jump on him and have her way with him or worse, She could think that he was an intruder and attack him. He decided it was safer to stay in the bathroom until she was done.

After two hours, Gold got tired of waiting. He stormed out of the bathroom, scaring gardevoir.

"G-gold, you startled me." said gardevoir. "Don't you ever get tired of that." said gold. "I-I have no idea what your talking about." said gardevoir with a fake smile. "You have evidence all over your hand." said gold. Her hand was dripping with her own cum. "Well, I guess I do it too much." said gardevoir, cleaning her hand and blushing. "I think you need some fresh air. That's why I decided to camp-out tonight." said gold. "Hmm, some fresh air could do me some good." said gardevoir.

"Then we head out at 9:00. be ready." Said gold


	10. Trainers Resort

Before they left for the camp-out, Gold and Gardevoir went out and gathered supplies. Gold went and got a new tent and some sleeping bags. Gardevoir went to a local forest and got some berries. Gold also went to a river and caught some fish.

At about 8:30 they meet up in the lobby of the pokemon center. "Are you ready to go?" asked gold. Gardevoir nodded and they proceed to the camp site. The Camp site was a popular site to traveling trainers. Gold thought that as long as other trainers were there, Gardevoir wouldn't try anything.

When they got there, Gardevoir eyes lit up. There was a log cabin in the middle of the site. A battle field for trainers to,well, train. There was also a Hill that had a perfect view of the night sky.

While walking amongst the many trainers, Gold suddenly stopped in his steps. "What is it gold."

Gold didn't say anything but stared at a old friend, Maybe even more than a friend


	11. New Charater

Hey Everyone, I Know I left the last chapter a clifhanger but it was for a good reason. A new charater is joining Gold and Gardevoir. I'll give you some clue leave a review with your guess

Its a Girl

She owns water-type pokemon

and the last clue

She made a recent appearance in a pokemon game

The name will be reveled in the next chapter (later on tonight.)


	12. Old Friend

Gold stared unblinkingly at his childhood friend and ex-girlfriend, Lyra. After a while Lyra said "Um, hello Gold. Its been a while." gold finally stopped staring and said "It's been 5 years." After a few moments, Gardevoir broke the silence. "Gold, who is this girl?" she asked. " She is a friend from when I was little. Before I caught you." said Gold. "Gardevoir, Lyra. Lyra, Gardevoir." Both Gardevoir and Lyra stared at each other. "This must be the pokemon gold caught that day." thought Lyra. "This girl...Have her and Gold dated before." thought Gardevoir. After a while, Gold said " So Lyra, How is your marill?" Lyra snapped out of a trance she had and answered "Oh It's just as cute and as round as ever."

After a few hours of talking, Gold was ready to turn in. " Well it was good seeing you again Lyra but I'm really tired from the walk over here. Maybe our paths will cross again someday." Gold said. "Why so serious all of a sudden Gold." Lyra asked. Gold laughed and made his way to his tent.

"Gold, I need to ask you something." said Gardevoir. Gold sat up in his sleeping bag and faced Gardevoir. "What is it?" Gold asked. "What is your relationship with that girl we saw today?" she asked. Gold quickly said "She is a friend who a played with while I was growing up."

"Have you dated her before?" she asked with a serious tone. Gold was scared at the tone he got. He knew if he said the wrong thing, it could end badly for him. He finally said " Well, we did go out with each other for a period of time." Before he could finish, Gardevoir's eyes started to glow. "But That was a long time ago." He quickly said, bracing himself for the pain he was about to receive. "Ok that's good." said Gardevoir with a smile. Gold breathed a sigh of relief and said "Good night Gardevoir."

"Good night Gold."


	13. Awsome Annocement

"Hey, It's me Gold." "And Gardevoir"

"We are here for a special announcement." Gardevoir said with a smile.

"The writer of our story is trying out a new writing style in the next chapter." said gold.

"I wonder if this counts as the next chapter." Gardevoir said.

"No, If it did, he would probably tell us." Gold said reassuringly.

"Yeah, I would have told you." said the writer.

"See, Gardevoir told you so." Gold said with a smirk.

"Yeah, so Mr. writer, what do you have in store for us." Gardevoir said

"Well, I can't get into a lot of detail but what I can say is: There will be conflict, Jealousy, and someone may get raped. It's so good, I wish I was part of the story. Hmm, part of the story." said the writer as he left the room

"What do you think he is planning?" asked gold with a confused look.

"I don't know. I guess we have to wait and find out."said Gardevoir.

"Oh, and Gold." said the writer. "I think you forgot something, back at the pokemon center."

"What did I forget?" Gold asked to himself.

"We just have to wait and find out." said Gardevoir.

"Until next time, Review and rate please."


	14. Female Bonding

At about midnight, Gold put his plan into play. He got his bag and started to look for the healing herb.

He look very hard, pulling out everything from every pocket. After a while he came to a conclusion.

"I left the herb back at the pokemon center." Gold thought. He figured that his problem would heal on its on and went back to sleep.

Meanwhile, in Lyra's tent.

"It was great to see gold again." thought Lyra. She was getting ready for bed.

"It seems that he was doing well after, well, that day. The day that broke us up." thought Lyra. "Now that I think about it, we broke up the same day he got his ralts." She was thinking about that day.

Back at Gold's tent, Gardevoir was getting up for a drink of water. While walking down to a near by lake, she went by Lyra's tent. She heard crying coming from it.

"Gardevoir, is that you outside my tent." Lyra said, in between sniffles. Gardevoir went in the tent and sat beside Lyra.

"You must have heard me crying." said Lyra. "I'm ok. I just remembered some bad memories."

Gardevoir nodded and gave Lyra a hug. "G-Gardevoir what are you doing." Lyra said, being squeezed by Gardevoir. Gardevoir let go an blushed. "You know, I think I can be friends with this girl." Gardevoir thought. After a while, Gardevoir remembered what she got up for. She grabbed Lyra's hand , signaling her to follow her. Lyra got up and went with gardevoir.

When they stopped, they were next to the lake. Gardevoir went down to the lake and got some water.

"Gardevoir, look" said Lyra, pointing to the lake. The full moon was shining off the lake creating a beautiful effect. It looked like something off of a postcard.

"It's so beautiful." said Lyra. She looked at Gardevoir, who was holding her head. "Gardevoir, are you ok?" Lyra asked with concern. Gardevoir fell to the ground, still holding her head. Lyra quickly dragged Gardevoir to her tent.


	15. Word of Warning

Hello Everybody. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. I just want to warn people that the next chapter will have yuri content. If you don't like it you don't have to read it, but if you skip the whole chapter, you will skip something important to the rest of the story. Just skip the lemon part if you don't like it.

Remember to rate and review and see you next time.


	16. Girls Night Out

Lyra was wondering what to do. She thought that she had hurt gardevoir.

She was still freaking out when Gardevoir woke up. Lyra turned around and ran up to Gardevoir.

"Thank god your ok." said Lyra as she gave gardevoir a hug. Gardevoir smiled and raised Lyra's head up. "Gardevoir, what are you doing." said Lyra. Gardevoir said nothing but gave Lyra a deep, long kiss.

Lyra's eye grew wide as gardevoir shifted her position. "OMG, My best friends pokemon is kissing me!" she thought. "What should I do?" After a while, Gardevoir broke the kiss. Lyra just stared at her friend's pokemon. Gardevoir chuckled. Lyra was wondering why before she felt something running down her leg.

"Oh man, don't tell me that kiss had got me excited." Lyra said, blushing. "You know, your a good kisser." said a voice.

"Who said that?" Lyra asked, still blushing. "It was me, Gardevoir. Because you kissed me, you can understand my language." said Gardevoir. "Well that explains a lot." said Lyra. "And that was only part one." said Gardevoir with a evil looking smile. Lyra knew she couldn't run from it so she just excepted it.

"Oh Gardevoir, your amazing." said Lyra while gardevoir was pushing and pulling four fingers inside her. Gardevoir smiled and speed up her pace, causing Lyra to moan very loudly.

"Shhh. We don't want to wake anyone up." gardevoir said covering Lyra's mouth. Lyra nodded and stayed quiet. After a while, Gardevoir stopped.

"Why did you stop?" asked Lyra, still dripping wet.

"It's time for the main event." Gardevoir said with a evil grin.

"What does she mean by main event." thought Lyra. Gardevoir cleared her throat and pointed at the horn sticking out between her boobs. Lyra gasped and then blushed.

"Oh Gardevoir, I didn't know you could use your horn like that." moaned Lyra as Gardevoir was sliding her horn in and out of her. Gardevoir, on the other hand, was fingering herself as fast as she could.

"G-Gardevoir, I'm close."moaned Lyra. "M-me too." said Gardevoir.

They both came at the same time, and fell asleep in each other arms

OK, This has to be said. **Gardevoir used horn attack** Its super effective. I'm sorry but it HAD to be said


	17. Putting a Squezze on Things

Both Gardevoir and Lyra woke up early the next morning; before any of the other trainers woke up.

"That was great last night Lyra." Gardevoir said with a smile.

"Yeah, it was great." said Lyra.

"I wounder if gold would let you come along with us. Would you want to come with us?" Gardevoir asked.

"Of course, but I don't think Gold would let me come. I would get in the way too much." said Lyra with a frown.

"No you wouldn't. You could come along just fine." Gardevoir reassured her. Lyra smiled

"That still won't change the fact that Gold would say no." said Lyra.

"Hmm I have a plan just in case he says no." Gardevoir said and whispered in her ear.

"That's so underhanded. I love it." said Lyra with a evil grin.

When they got to Gold's tent, they found that he was still asleep. They decided to let him sleep and made some breakfast.

Gold woke up to the sound of girls laughing. He sat up and rubbed eyes and was surprised by the two girls looking at him.

"Good morning Gardevoir, Good morning Lyra." Gold said, walking to his bag.

"Good morning Gold." said Both Gardevoir and Lyra. Gold got dressed and went back to his sleeping bag.

"Gold, Lyra and I have something to ask you" said Gardevoir.

"What is it?" asked gold.

"We were wondering if I could join you on your travails." Lyra asked.

"Well I don't know. You might get in the way too much." said Gold.

Lyra and Gardevoir looked at each other and nodded. They sat down beside gold.

"You know Gold." said Gardevoir. "Having two girls travel with you could be a little fun." Gardevoir got closer to gold.

"Yeah gold, walking, training, seeing new places, camping out. It's much more fun with someone to relate to." said Lyra, as she also got closer to gold.

"And there's no telling what fun we could have at night." said Gardevoir, rubbing against Gold.

"Come on Gold, please." Lyra said, also rubbing against gold.

Gold's face was as red as a tomato when he finally said. "Ok, she can come."

"That's good Gold." said Gardevoir with a smile.

"We promise to make it worth your while." said Lyra with a lustful look on her face.

Gold wandered if he had made a mistake, letting Lyra tag along.


	18. The Truth Comes Out

Gold was ready to go back to the pokemon center. He told Lyra to get her stuff out of the tent and meet him and Gardevoir at the gate to head back.

Lyra quickly got her stuff packed and was ready to go.

"So Gardevoir, how can you talk to Lyra?" Gold asked on the way back. Both Lyra and Gardevoir started to sweat. They thought Gold would be upset if he knew what they did the other night.

"Umm, is that really important?" asked Lyra.

"Not really, but I just wanted to know what made you such great friends." Gold said with a smile.

Both Lyra and Gardevoir put on fake smiles. Gardevoir couldn't bear with the fact that she was lying to Gold. It was in her blood to be loyal to her trainer. I'm sorry Lyra." said Gardevoir. She then went up to Gold and whispered in his ear. Gold stopped in his tracks.

"You mean to tell me that last night while I was worring about you(which he really wasn't. He just wants Gardevoir to feel sorry)you and Lyra were..." Gold didn't finish his sentence before both Lyra and Gardevoir ran up to him. "Please don't be mad with Gardevoir, it wasn't her fault." Lyra cried. "Please don't realese me to the wild. I won't last a day." cried Gardevoir.

Gold remained silent, making Lyra and Gardevoir panic more. "Please forgive us!!" both Lyra and Gardevoir said, grabbing on his pants legs.

Gold said nothing and backed away from the two. "I will forgive you but, you two will have to do something for me." said Gold. "What do we have to do." said Gardevoir.

"you'll find out in do time." said gold in a dreary voice. "You'll find out"


	19. Gold's Fury pt 1

When the trio returned to the pokemon center, Gold stormed in the room, leaving both Lyra and Gardevoir in the lobby. "Boy, Gold is really upset with us huh." said Lyra.

"Yep, I can sence his feelings and they are NOT good." said Gardevoir.

"Well, how do we cheer him up?" asked Lyra.

"I think the only thing that will cheer him up is to do what he ask us to do." said Gardevoir with a gloomy look.

Meanwhile in the room...

Gold was angerly unpaking his clothes and slamming them on the bed. "I can't believe Gardevoir and Lyra would do that." thought Gold. " And then they have the nerve to ask me if Lyra could come along. I knew her coming along was a bad idea."

By this time, Gold had finshed packing and was laying on the bed. "What should I make them do for me?" Gold thought. Then Gold had an idea, a very evil idea. "Yes, thats perfect." Gold said with a evil grin.


	20. Gold's Fury pt 2

Lyra and Gardevoir were waiting for Gold to come out of the room before going in. They knew he was mad and decided it was safer to stay out of his way for a while.

"Gardevoir, Lyra. I need to talk to you two." Gold said out of the door of the room.

"Well, looks like this it. It was good knowing you Gardevoir." said Lyra with tears in her eyes.

"Aren't you overreacting just a little. It's not like he would kill us, right." said Gardevoir with a doubtful look on her face.

The two went into the room and sat down on the bed.

"Gardevoir, Lyra. I need you two to do something to prove that you are truly sorry for what you did." Gold said, not looking up at them

"What is it you need us to do?" both Gardevoir and Lyra said. Gold looked up at them

" I need you two to do what a tell you to do for the rest of the day." Gold said.

Lyra and Gardevoir looked at each other with troublesome looks. They were thinking that he would make them do embarrassing things to each other. They then thought that they kinda deserved it.

They looked up at Gold and said "Ok, we'll do what ever you ask us to." Gold gave a brief smile.

"Now that THAT'S settled, I want you two to do exactly what you two did the other night." gold said.

Both Lyra and Gardevoir blushed and looked at each other. They didn't want to but they were scared of what Gold would do to them if they didn't.

The two started kissing each other while Gold stared at them.

They got undressed and kept on kissing each other. Gardevoir made the first move and started fingering Lyra. Lyra moaned as gardevoir was sliding her fingers in and out of her.

After a while, Gardevoir stuck her horn inside of Lyra's opening. She screamed and pleaded Gardevoir to go faster.

Gold stared unblinkingly at what his pokemon and ex-girlfriend were doing. "They are really going at it." thought gold. "I never knew Gardevoir could use her horn like that."

At that time, both Gardevoir and Lyra noticed the bulge in Gold's pants.

"Do you want me to take care of that." said Gardevoir

Gold nodded and proceeded to pull down his pants.

Gardevoir started to lick his member, causing it to twitch. Gardevoir chuckled and put the head in her mouth.

"Gardevoir, that feels so good." said gold. Gardevoir then speed up, making Gold almost faint with pleasure.

"Wow, Gardevoir is really good at that." thought Lyra. "Mind if I cut in?" asked Lyra.

"Sure, have you done this before?" asked Gardevoir.

"No, but I want to try." said Lyra. Gardevoir pulled Lyra over to where she and Gold was.

"First, you lick the sides of it, like it was a Popsicle." Gardevoir said. Lyra did as she was told and started licking the sides of it.

"It taste great." thought Lyra. Gold tried his best to hold together and not release on her face.

"Now, put some of it in your mouth and suck on it." said Gardevoir with a grin.

Lyra obeyed and sucked on Gold's member. Gold was still trying not to release. Gardevoir could tell what he was trying to do.

"It's ok Gold you don't have to hold it in. She wants to know what it taste like." said Gardevoir.

"That's right, now give me all of it." said Lyra, rubbing his member as fast as she could.

Gold couldn't hold it in anymore and released all over Lyra's face. It was so much, some of it got on Gardevoir, who was standing about 5 inches from Lyra.

Lyra smiled and licked all of it off her body. Gardevoir wiped it off of her and licked her fingers clean.

The trio took a nap, holding each other.


	21. A Terrible Accident

At about 5:00 pm. The three woke up and were very hungry.

"Man, I'm starving." said Lyra.

"Me too." said Gardevoir. "Gold, could you please go to the store and pick something up for us?" Gardevoir asked.

"Why do I have to go?" Gold asked. Gardevoir and Lyra looked at each other and nodded.

"Come on Gold, please?" said Lyra rubbing against Gold.

"We'll even cook the food you buy." said Gardevoir, also rubbing against Gold.

"Damn them and there feminine charm." thought Gold. "Alright, I'll go." He said

Gardevoir and Lyra smiled and gave Gold a kiss. Gold blushed, got on his bike and went on his way to the store.

To get to the local store, Gold had to cross a busy street. Gold was waiting for a red light.

When the light turned red, Gold started crossing the street. He was about midway down the street when a car came out of nowhere and hit Gold, sending him flying through the air.

As he hit the ground with a loud thud, only one thought crossed his mind, _whats going to happen to Gardevoir and Lyra._

Gold heard the faint sound of sirens before he blacked out


	22. Hello, Nurse

Gold woke up to the sound of a familiar voice.

"Gold, wake up"

Gold opened his eyes to see Gardevoir staring back at him.

"Lyra, he's awake!" Gardevoir yelled. Lyra was soon at his bedside. "Thank god, I thought he was dead."

"W-where am I?" Gold asked. He tried to get up but a sharp pain came from his arm and leg and he fell back down.

"Your back at the pokemon center. You got hit by a car and broke your left arm and right leg." said Gardevoir.

"Not my writing arm. Now how am I gonna do stuff?" Gold asked.

"Well, me and Lyra are going to nurse you back to health." said Gardevoir.

Gold then noticed that Gardevoir and Lyra were both wearing nurse gowns. He then thought about all the things he couldn't do

Eat, walk, go to the bathroom, and the most important, he couldn't bathe himself. After that thought he stared blushing.

"Gold, your face is red. Do you have a fever?" Gardevoir asked. She reached over Gold to get the the thermometer, and her boobs were right over Gold's face.

"Wow, you must be burning up." said Lyra who was at Gold's bedside. She placed her hand on his forehead. This caused him to turn even redder.

"Ok I found the termometer." said Gardevoir. She put it in Gold's mouth and waited for a response.

"Hmm 99.5 isn't that big of a deal so I guess your ok." said Gardevoir with a smile.

"By the way gold, who do you want to give you a bath tonight?" said Lyra.


	23. Akward Question

Gold started to sweat at the thought of her question.

"I-isn't that a weird question to ask?" said Gold, still panicing. "By the way, what time is it." Gold tried to change the subject.

"It is 10:00 pm" said Gardevoir

"You were knocked out for 5 hours." said Lyra. "We thought you were a gonner."

"Wow, that is a long time." said Gold.

"Oh and by the way, your bike is totaled." said Lyra.

"Well this is just great. I have no bike, my arm and leg is broken, and I can't do anything on my own. Is there an upside to this?" Gold yelled.

"Well you have to great nurses, willing to do anything for you." said Gardevoir.

"And you have a great view." said Lyra, shaking her hips in front of Gold's face.

Gold blushed and didn't say anything.

"Oh and Gold, you didn't answer my question from before. Who do you want to give you a bath?"


	24. Poll Question 2

Hey everybody, I hope everyone is enjoying the story. Its time for another poll. Who should Gold choose to take a bath with (yes it will be a lemon scene). BE FORWARNED. The person you didn't pick will have herway with gold in the chapter after. So choose wisely. The polls will close at 5:00 pm Thursday, May 13, 2010 leave a review with your answer. See ya next time


	25. Poll Results 2

Hey everybody, due to the number of votes I Got the winner is **drum roll** Gardevoir

The next chapter will be up later on tonight.

See ya and remember to rate and review.


	26. Bath Night

"Well if I have to choose I would pick Gardevoir." said Gold.

"Very well then, I'll get dinner ready." said Lyra with a smile. Gardevoir got some soap and a rag.

"Come on, gold. It's time for your bath." Gardevoir helped Gold get to the bathroom. When they got to the bathroom, Gardevoir slowly and carefuly help gold out of his clothes.

She started wetting the rag and washing his back. Gold sat on the edge of the shower, with his good hand in his hand.

"Ok gold, time to get the front." Gardevoir said. Gold blushed and said. "I think I could get that myself." He took the bar of soap from Gardevoir.

"Nonsense, I'm gonna do that for you." she tried to take the soap from Gold.

"No, I don't think thats a good idea." said Gold, who dropped the soap.

"And why is that?" asked Gardevoir. She reached for the bar of soap, but grabbed something else. Gold's eyes widened. Gardevoir noticed his reaction and gave a evil grin.

"Oh Gold, what is this here." Gardevoir shyly said, rubbing on Gold's member. Gold face turned red but he didn't say anything. Gardevoir decided to have some fun with him.

"Wow, It's so big. I wounder what made it this way." said Gardevoir with a fake voice. She then started moving her hand faster. Gold flinched at the motions of her hand.

"Is it a side effect from the medicine?" Gardevoir asked, still rubbing Gold's member.

"N-no" said Gold, still flinching from Gardevoir's movements.

"Well, was it Lyra, when she was shaking her hips in front of your face?" asked Gardevoir.

"N-no" said Gold.

"Well was it the fact that you get to bathe with me?" asked Gardevoir. Gold stayed quiet. Gardevoir had her answer.

"Oh, I'm sorry Gold. I didn't mean to make you this way." said Gardevoir blushing. "I know, since I did this to you, I help you get rid of it. It seems that you can't do it yourself due to your condition."

Gold knew where this was going, so he didn't try to fight it.


	27. Powder of Love 20th Chapter Special

"Hey, It's Gold." "Gardevoir." "and Lyra too."

"It's been 20 story related chapters, and that is an important landmark."said Gardevoir

"So we want to give something back. We want to answer you Questions."said Lyra with a smile

"Just leave a review asking your question to one us, and we will answer as soon a possible.

"Even after the chapter that has the anwsers, you can keep sending your anwsers." said Gold

"we hope that this will have a good turn out." said Gardevoir.

"Until next time, please read and review. byeeeee"


	28. Curiosity Killed the Cat

"Oh Gardevor, your going too fast." said Gold. Gardevoir was sucking on golds member, licking the head every time her head went up.

"I'm sorry Gold, but when I get the smell of you, I go insane." said Gardevoir, rubbing his dick as fast as she could.

"G-G-Gardevoir, I'm close." moaned Gold. Gardevoir quickly stopped and wrapped a rag at the base of Gold's member.

"Your not done yet. You still have to please me." said Gardevoir with a smile. She then put herself over Gold and being mindful of his leg began riding on his member.

Meanwhile, in the other room.

Lyra was cutting up carrots for a stew she was making.

"I hope Gold and Gardevoir like beef stew." said Lyra with a smile.

She was just about finished when she heard something coming from the bathroom. She put her ear to the door and listened.

"Oh Gold, your fantastic." yelled Gardevoir, as she was jumping up and down on Gold's member. Gold was breathing very fast, trying to keep himself contained.

Lyra was shocked at what she was hearing. "I can't belive Gardevoir did that behind my back." Lyra thought. "We agreed to share him and she's in there, having him to herself." Lyra was furious. She then started to plan about what she was going to do to get back at them.

"Oh, Gold. I'm close." yelled Gardevoir. She untied the rag and allowed Gold to relese inside her. They both screamed with pleasure before cleaning up.

"Oh you have your fun now, but I'll have the last laugh later tonight." Thought Lyra with a wicked grin.


	29. Late Night Snack

By the time Gardevoir and Gold had got out of the bathroom, Lyra had set the table and placed the pot of stew in the middle.

"Wow Lyra, this all looks very good." said Gold. Lyra blushed.

"It's a family recipe. Hopefully it will help you heal." Lyra said. Gardevoir went to Lyra's side and whispered in her ear "Did you put the medicine in Gold's food?" Gardevoir asked. Lyra gave a thunbs up and sat down at her plate. Gardevoir did the same.

Gold tried to grab his spoon, but dropped it as soon as he did. Gardevoir went over to him and said "Do you need some help?" He sighed and nodded. Gardevoir grabbed his spoon, blew on the stew, and feed it to him. Lyra was looking at the two, loathing them. "Yes have fun while you can Gold." she thought.

After dinner, the trio went to sleep. Gardevoir sleep in the same bed with gold, and Lyra slept on the couch. At about midnight, Lyra put he plan into play. She went to the kitchin and got a neddle. She filled it with a knock-out medicne.

Earlyer that day...

"Nurse Joy, I worried about Gold not sleeping tonight due to pain." said Lyra with a mornful look on her face. Nurse Joy thought for a second then she snapped her fingers.

"I got just the thing." She went to her office and came back out with a neddle. "the formula will knock any living thing out for 8 hours. Give this to him if he complains about the pain." She gave Lyra the neddle.

"Thanks." said Lyra.

Back to Lyra..

She stuck the neddle in Gardevoir's arm. She moan and turned over. Lyra tried to wake her up, but nothing worked.

"Perfect." Lyra said under her breath. She dragged Gardevoir to the couch and layed her down. Lyra then looked at Gold. He was deep in his sleep. Lyra went over to his bed and climed on top of him.

"Gold, wake up" said Lyra. She got no response. She then pulled Gold's pajama pants and boxers down.

"It smells so clean." said Lyra, sniffing his member. She then started to lick it, causing Gold to softly moan.

"It's a good thing THIS wasn't injured in the accident." Lyra gladly said. She then stuck the legnth of it in her mouth. Gold woke up and saw what she was doing.

"L-Lyra what are you doing!" Gold yelled. Lyra smiled and said. "I'm doing what you and Gardevoir was doing earlyer today."

Gold blushed and said "But I didn't want to do it. Gardevoir made me do it."

"Whatever, but now it's my turn." said Lyra, as she speed up her head on Gold's member.

"Hmm I wonder how deep I can take it."thought Lyra. She then took Gold's member all the way down. Gold almost screamed with the feel of the throat.

Lyra took her head off of Gold's member and said "Ok, time for the main event." She then positioned herself over Gold. She lowered herself onto Gold's member as she screamed of pleasure.

"Oh gold, your thing is amazing." she screamed. Gold couldn't do anything to stop Lyra. She was speeding up, growing more and more sex craved every minute.

"Here it comes Gold" she moaned as she came on Gold's member, but she wasn't done yet. As she started moving again, she asked Gold a question.

"Why are you holding back?" she asked.

"Well, Gardevoir is a Pokemon, so there isn't a risk. But your a human, that means that you could get pregnant." said Gold, still holding in. Lyra laughed and got off of Gold.

"Is that the problm, if so you shouldn't have a problem with this." she said, before she started sucking on Gold's member again. Gold couldn't hold back anymore. He moaned as he released himself inside Lyra's mouth. Her eyes widened due to the fact that it was a lot. She licked her lips and smiled as she swallowed every drop.

"I trust you won't tell gardevoir about this right." Lyra said, glaring at Gold. He nodded and fell asleep. Lyra dragged Gardevoir back into the bed and went to sleep with a large smile on her face.


	30. Unexpected Calls

The next morning, Gardevoir was the first to wake up. She decided to make breakfast for everyone. On her way to the kitchen she saw a needle on the counter. She wondered what it was for. Before long she figured it was for Gold, to get better sleep. She thew the empty needle away and proceeded to cook.

Gold and Lyra woke up to the sound of bacon sizzling on a pan. Lyra went over to Gold and help him out of bed and into his wheelchair. They went to the table and got ready for breakfast.

Breakfast was unusually quiet. Gardevoir broke the silence by asking "What are we going to do today?"

"Well, we'll wait and see what comes up." said Gold. At that moment, Nurse Joy came in.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your breakfast, but Gold's sisters are on the phone and they wants to talk to him." Both Gardevoir and Lyra gave puzzled looks. At the same time, both Gardevoir and Lyra said "I didn't know Gold had sister's" Gold rubbed his head with his good hand and said.

"I Guess I forgot to tell you guys."

Gold wheeled himself into the lobby and went to the phone.

"Wow Gold, That car really did a number on you." said Gold's sister.

"It's not that bad, just a few broken bones." He said looking at his broken arm.

"JUST A FEW BROKEN BONES" yelled a different voice. "WOULD YOU TAKE A LOOK AT YOURSELF, YOUR IN A WHEELCHAIR FOR GOD SAKE."

"Calm down sis. It not that big of a deal." said Gold, calming his sister down.

"Well just so you know, me and your other sister are going to visit you." she said.

"V-visit!" yelled Gold.

"And were not leaving until your out of that wheelchair." said the other sister.

"we'll be there within the hour." said the other sounding one, as she hung up the phone.

OH Looks like there's gonna be 2 new Girls joining Gold, and there his sisters no less. Ok here's some hints

they both have water-type pokemon

they both followed ash in the show

and 3. the both have there names in the reviews of this story.

Next chapter will be uploaded tomorrow

and before you ask, there will be lemon chapters with the sisters too so incest warning now


	31. More Girls, More Problems

Gold hung to phone up and wheeled himself into the room. Gardevoir and Lyra were looking at Gold with curiosity in their eyes.

"Well, what did they say?" asked Gardevoir.

"They are coming to stay until I'm out of the wheelchair." said Gold, not looking at the two. When he looked up he saw that both Gardevoir and Lyra were smiling. 

"So we get to meet your sister's. That's awesome."said Lyra.

"Yeah, and we could take turns taking care of Gold." said Gardevoir. After that was said, there was a knock at the door.

"That must be them." said Gardevoir. She went and opened the door to see two girls standing there.

"Hey dawn, hey misty." said Gold.

Misty was the older of the 3, she had orange, spiky, hair. Her chest had to be at least be a 36 DD cup. She wore a orange shirt with red straps connecting it to her jean shorts.

Dawn was younger than Misty but older than Gold. She had a black top and blue hair. Her chest was about the same of Gardenias. She also wore jean shorts.

Dawn ran up to Gold and gave him a big hug.

"Oh Gold, I missed you so much." said Dawn, squeezing him as hard as she could.

"I missed you to Dawn, now please get off so I can breath." said gold. Dawn didn't notice that she was suffocating Gold with her boobs. She got off and blushed. Meanwhile, Misty was looking at Gardevoir and Lyra, studying them.

"Gold, who are these girls?" asked Misty, walking around them.

"Well, the tall one dressed in the gown is my Gardevoir. The one next to her is my friend Lyra." said Gold.

Misty stopped and looked around the room.

"I have to say Gold, you have a good taste in rooms." said Misty with a smile. Gold just smiled.

"So now that your here what do you want to do." said Gardevoir. Misty and Dawn thought about it for a second.

"Well I heard that there is a awesome department store in the next town. We could go there." said Misty.

Gardevoir, Lyra, and Dawn all agreed. But then Lyra frowned.

"But someone has to stay here with Gold. After he takes his medicine, he goes to sleep for a while." said Lyra.

Dawn jumped up and down and raised her hand. " OH, I volunteer." she said. All the others agreed.

As they were about to head out, Misty said "Make sure you don't accidentally hurt Gold or yourself while were gone."

Dawn gave her a sailor salute. She then sat on the couch and turned on the T.V.


	32. The Story of Gold and His Two Sisters

Ok I know that some people are wondering how Misty, Dawn, and Gold are related. We I cam up with a story that will make every thing clear.

It started 15 years ago. Gold's mom really wanted a son and two dauters. She went to the doctor to see if that was posible. The doctor said that she couldn't give birth. So instead of having children she adopted Gold, Dawn, and Misty. They grew up really thinking that they were blood related. But in reality, they arn't related at all.

After a few years, Gold's mom died and Misty took over her responsibility. After a couple of years, Gold set out on his adventures and left Misty and Dawn.

And That ties up to current events. I hope this clears up any confusion


	33. From Dawn to Dusk

Dawn was sitting on the sofa, watching T.V. Gold had taken his medicine and was asleep.

"Man, I'm kinda regretting volunteering to watch over Gold." She said as she changed the channel. She took a quick glance at Gold, whose face was red.

"Gold, are you ok." said Dawn. She walked over to him and felt his forehead.

"Well, It isn't a fever." she said. She looked over his body and saw a bulge near the middle. She took off the covers and gasped at what she saw. Gold's member had hardened, Dawn's guess was that he was having a dream.

"I didn't know it was so big." she said, looking at the bulge. She looked from left to right and pulled down his pants. She gasped as his member seemed to get bigger.

"Hmm, I wounder if he would mind if I had some fun." she said with an evil grin. She touched the tip of his Member, which made him twich and Dawn giggle. She then grabbed it with her hand and started to move it. Gold moaned as speed up.

"I wounder how it taste." said Dawn. She licked the tip and enjoyed the taste. She then stuck the length of it in her mouth. She was licking the tip as she moved her head up and down. Gold moaned as he came in Dawn's mouth. She licked her lips and swallowed all of it.

"I guess you enjoyed that." she said but was quickly silenced by Gold's member growing again.

"That wasn't enough for you?" Dawn asked. She then notice something running down her leg.

_I guess I got excited doing that_ she thought. She then took her pants and underwere off and climed on Gold.

Being carefull of his leg, she started lowering herself onto Gold's member. She quitly screamed of pleasure as she moved up and down on him. Gold was moaning, still asleep. Dawn speed up and screamed of joy.

"I'm Close!" she yelled as she came on Gold's member. She then quickly got off and stuck his Member in her mouth where he came more than before filling her mouth.

She smiled and swallowed. She then cleaned up the bed and her clothes and went back to the sofa.

"Today was the best." she said with a smile


	34. Morning Mist

At about 3 pm, Gardevoir, Lyra and Misty came back to the pokemon center with bags filled with clothes, shoes, and makeup.

"Man, That department store has everything." said Lyra. Gardevoir nodded in agreement.

"Yep, I can't wait to try on my new swimsuit." said Misty, opening the door to the room.

"How was the department store you guys?" asked Dawn, looking over the various bags they had.

"It was awesome. We're going back later today if you want to come." said Lyra.

"That would be sweet, but who's gonna stay here and watch after gold?" Dawn said, pointing at Gold, who was still asleep.

"We'll since I got everything I needed, I guess I'll stay with him." said Misty. The others nodded in agreement.

Dawn, Lyra and Gardevoir left to go back to the department store, leaving Misty alone with Gold. Misty went to the bathroom and started trying on her new clothes. The first thing she tried on was the swimsuit. It was blue and had white flowers on it.

"Hmm, Its kinda tight on the chest." she said, looking at herself through a mirror. While looking at herself, she heard a loud bump, followed by someone yelling OW. She ran out the bathroom, discovering that Gold had fallen out of bed.

"Man, that hurt." said Gold, rubbing the back of his head. Misty ran over to Gold.

"Gold, are you ok?" asked Misty.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Um, what are you wearing?" asked Gold, looking at Misty's swimsuit.

"Oh, I got this at the department store, do you like it?" She asked. A small speck of blood came from Gold's nose as he turned around to look away from Misty.

"Whats wrong Gold?" asked Misty. She turned Gold around in order to see what was wrong. She then noticed something bulging in his pants.

"Wh-what are you looking at?" asked Gold. Misty said nothing but gave an evil grin.

"So, you do like my swimsuit." said Misty with a lustful voice. She then grasped hold of Gold's member, making him gasp.

"Do you like the way I fill it out?" she asked, making Gold's face turn red. She started moving her hand up and down his member, making him moan. She speed up her hand, going as fast as she could. Gold let out a scream of pleasure as he released himself. His seed got all over Misty's face and swimsuit. She smiled and licked all of it off her face.

"Looks like I have to wash this swimsuit now." she said.

"I'm sorry." said Gold not looking up at Misty.

"No, It's my fault. I'm the one that teased you." said Misty.

"It's ok." said Gold, as he gave her a hug. This sweet moment was disturbed by Gold's member growing hard again. Gold blushed, but Misty smiled.

"Gold, I'm gonna try something I never tried before." Misty said. She took off her swimsuit, exposing her breast. She squeezed Gold's member in between her breast, making Gold almost faint from pleasure.

"How do you like it Gold?" asked Misty. Gold gave a faint smile. Misty was pleased so she speed up as fast as she could. Misty started licking the tip, adding to Gold's pleasure. Gold couldn't take anymore and released his seed all over Misty's face. Misty licked it off, smiling.

"That was great, Gold" said Misty, facing away from Gold. When she turned around she found that Gold had fallen back asleep. She smiled and put Gold back in his bed.


	35. Training Session

At about 5:30, Dawn, Gardevoir, and Lyra came back from the department store with huge bags filled with clothes shoes and (For Gardevoir) Pokemon food.

"Hey Misty, we're back!" yelled Dawn, scaring Gold out of his sleep and Misty out of the chair.

"Dawn, how many times do I have to tell you to not yell when you enter a room?" asked misty.

"Sorry." said Dawn, looking sad.

"It's ok." said Misty, giving Dawn a hug.

"Thank you for waking me up." Gold said, trying to lower himself to his wheelchair. He got there and wheeled himself toward Gardevoir.

"Gardevoir, you feel like going to the gym and fighting the leader?" Gold asked. Gardevoir nodded.

"Gold, are you sure that you want to do that?" asked Misty.

"Yeah, I mean you are in a wheelchair." added Dawn.

"Yeah I see where your coming from, but I won't be moving, Gardevoir will." said Gold.

"Well, ok." said Misty. Gold and Gardevoir nodded as they left the room. They headed to the back of the Pokemon Center for a last minute training session.

"Now, Gardevoir. It's been a while since your last battle so we're gonna see if you still have that touch."said Gold.

"I'm ready when ever you are." said Gardevoir, getting in her battle stance. Gold turned with his back facing Gardevoir.

"Shadow Ball!" Gold yelled as he thew a small disk in the air. Gardevoir put her hands together, surrounding them in a black aura. She then released a ball of pure darkness into the air, smashing the disk into bits.

"Psychic and Shadow Ball combo!" said Gold has he thew 3 more disk into the air. Gardevoir stopped the disk in mid air and hit all three with one Shadow Ball.

"That was great, Gardevoir." said Gold. Gardevoir smiled.

"Ok, Energy Ball plus Psychic." he said as he thew 5 disk into the air. Gardevoir put her hands around her horn and a green ball came out of them, destroying 3 of the 5 disks. She then used Psychic to slam the other two disk into trees.

"That was awsome, now for the last one." he said. "Bring it on." said Gardevoir.

"Ok, Psychic plus Hyper Beam." he said as he thew the remaining 10 disk in the air. Gardevoir lined all the disk in a line with Psychic and then her horn glowed, releasing a huge beam of energy. The beam obliterated the disk and then dissapered.

"That was the best I've ever seen you train." said Gold. Gardevoir was leaning over, hands on her knees.

"Thank you, Gold" she said, breathing heavily. Gold wheeled himself to Gardevoir and gave her an oran berry out of his bag.

"Eat it, It will help you recover." said Gold. She obeyed and ate the berry. She soon was up on her legs, ready for battle.

"Wow, that Oran berry really works." she said. Gold smiled and said "Ready to challenge the Gym."

"I've never been more ready in my life." Gardevoir said.

Gold and Gardevoir made their way to the gym's front door, preparing themselves for the battle within


	36. A Battle and a Surprize

Gold and Gardevoir went into the gym and entered a huge battlefield. There was a poke ball painting in the middle of the field and two squares for the leader and the trainer to stand.

"Wow, this is a fancy gym." said Gardevoir.

"I've seen better." said Gold, looking around.

"Welcome to my Pokemon Gym." said a voice. Gardevoir and Gold looked around for the source of the voice. Gold looked up and saw a girl, about 18 years old, coming down from the ceiling on a crane.

"Hello, you must be Sabrina." said Gold. The girl got off the crane.

"I see you've heard of me." said Sabrina. She got in the gym leader's square. "I see no need for and introduction, So let's start the battle."

Gold agreed and rolled himself into the trainers square.

"How many pokemon do you have?" asked Sabrina.

"Just my Gardevoir here." said Gold.

"Then it will be a one-on-one battle. I choose my Alakazam." she said, throwing her poke ball into the air. A red beam came out and an Alakazam appeared on the field. It had two spoons in its hands.

"Ok Gardevoir, use your trace ability." said Gold. Gardevoir nodded and stared at the Alakazam.

"It's ability is inner focus, it won't flinch." said Gardevoir.

"Your move first." said Sabrina.

"Ok, Gardevoir start out with a physic and energy ball combo." yelled Gold. Gardevoir sprang into action, shooting an energy ball at Alakazam and controlling it with her physic."

"Phybeam Alakazam."said Sabrina. Alakazam shot a colorful beam out of one of the spoons and hit the Energy ball, causing a explosion.

"Gardevoir, use shadow ball." said Gold. Gardevoir nodded and began loading up the attack. Alakazam couldn't see this because of the smoke cause by the explosion.

"Alakazam, you have to get out of the smoke." said Sabrina. Alakazam looked around for a hint of light before he got hit with the shadow ball that Gardevoir loaded up. He was hit so hard, he hit the wall on the opposite side.

"NO, ALAKAZAM!" yelled Sabrina. Alakazam hit the wall hard, dropping his spoons. "You battled well, my friend." said Sabrina, returning Alakazam to his pokeball.

"You did it, Gardevoir." said Gold, giving Gardevoir a hug.

"I couldn't have done it with out you." said Gardevoir, squeezing Gold tighter.

"Gardevoir, I can't breath."said Gold, trying to get free.

"Sorry" said Gardevoir, letting him go.

"Its ok, I actually like it when you do that. Lets me know that you still love me." said Gold with a smile. Gardevoir blushed.

"You have defeated me and have earned this badge." said Sabrina, as she gave Gold a yellow circle with another circle in the middle.

"Thank you for the badge." said Gold. He and Gardevoir left the gym. They were walking/rolling toward the pokemon center when Gardevoir stopped in her tracks, holding her stomach.

"Gardevoir, are you ok." said Gold, rolling beside Gardevoir to see her face.

"I have a sharp pain in my stomach." she panted.

"Let's get over to the pokemon center." said Gold. He put gardevoir in his lap, ignoring the pain in his leg, and rolled to the pokemon center.

"Nurse Joy, Gardevoir is sick." Gold said upon entering the center. Nurse Joy went over to them and leaned toward Gardevoir.

"Hmm, I think I know the problem." she said, as she called Chansey to get Gardevoir and put her in the examination room. She told gold to wait in the lobby.

Gold waited for about 15 minutes before Nurse Joy came back with gardevoir and something else wrapped in a towel.

"How is she Nurse Joy." said Gold, concerned for Gardevoir's health.

"She's gonna be ok." said Nurse Joy with a smile.

"That's good. Whats that in you hand?" asked Gold.

"Well, This is the reason why her stomach was hurting." said the nurse. She pulled off the towel, reveling a white and green egg.

"Your Gardevoir is gonna be a Mom."


	37. Confessions and a Rival

Gold stared at the nurse, not wanting to believe what she said.

"How could Gardevoir lay an egg?" Gold asked. "I don't have any pokemon that she can mate with."

"Think hard about this Gold. There's only one possible answer." said Gardevoir, taking her egg from Nurse Joy.

Gold thought for about 30 seconds before he had an answer.

"You don't mean... I'm." Gold started to say before Gardevoir interrupted by saying "Yep, your going to be a dad."

Gold made a faint smile before he fainted.

"Wow, he took the news pretty hard." Thought gardevoir while she wheeled him into the room.

"I wounder if he's gonna be ok." Thought the nurse as she went back to work.

IN THE ROOM...

"Your kidding?" said Misty with her jaw dropped.

"WOW, THIS IS AWSOME." Yelled Dawn, jumping up and down.

"Congratulations to you both." said Lyra.

Gold had woken up when he got in the room and told his sisters and Lyra the news.

"Wait, Most pokemon have to mate in order to make an egg, so does that mean that you and Gardevoir...?" said misty. After she said that, Gold's face turned red.

"Yes, me and Gardevoir slept together twice." sighed Gold.. Misty and Dawn gasped at this.

"Wow, gold I didn't know you were into that sort of thing." Said Dawn.

"It wasn't my fault. You see, what happened was." said Gold before telling his sisters about the Gloom, That night, meeting Lyra, the accident, and everything up to the the present, including the sex he had with Misty.

"OMG MISTY. HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING TO OUR BROTHER." yelled Dawn.

"I'm sorry, he got that hard-on from my swimsuit and it had been forever since I last had sex so it was really hard to resist." pleaded Misty.

"Well, I guess I know where your coming from. That's how I felt before I..." said Dawn before she covered her mouth, realizing what she was about to say.

"Before you what?" asked Misty.

"Yeah I want to know too." said Gold, turning his chair in her direction.

"I guess there's no use hiding it. You see, when you were at the department store." Dawn said, before telling them about the moment between her and Gold.

Gold's face was as red as a tomato. "I can't believe you did that" he said.

"I guess we have something in common Mrs. Perfect." Misty said, laughing at Dawn.

"I'm sorry. It was a moment of weakness." said Dawn.

While all this was going on, Gardevoir went and got some sheets and wrapped up her egg to keep it warm.

"Hey gold, can I talk to you outside for a second." said Lyra, heading out the door.

"Umm I'll be right back." said Gold as he rolled outside.

"What's up Lyra." said Gold as he rolled up to her.

"I thought you said there wasn't a risk." said Lyra. Gold knew by her tone that she was very upset.

"Your still mad about that thing? I'm sorry." said Gold.

"Your SORRY?" she yelled, yanking Gold out of the wheelchair. "You made me miss out of what could have been the greatest thing in my life and your SORRY. I'm going to get you back, I don't know how but I'm going to GET. YOU. BACK!" she yelled, storming out of the pokemon center.

"What her problem?" Gold said before going back into the room.

Ok guys(and gals, I still know you read this stuff) the end of the story is coming up.

I want you to give me ideas for a new fan fiction

RULES

NO YAOI. (there's enough on the site for some one who's into this sort of thing.

POKEMON ONLY ( I may eventually upload a fanfic for another thing but for now, just pokemon.

NO OC'S (I have my own OC that will make an appearance in the fanfic, I may have entry's for other OC's later)

Have to be specific on the story line and the characters. Also specify the Lemon scenes.

That's all. You can e-mail the idea to me at

remember to rate and send good ideas ^_^


	38. A Lesson Learned

When Gold entered the room, the girls were crowed around Gardevoir's egg.

"What's going on?" asked Gold, rolling toward the egg.

"The egg's gonna hatch soon." said Dawn. The egg was moving back and forward and had a crack at the top. Gold looked up at Gardevoir, who had a tear in her eye.

"Whats wrong Gardevoir?" asked Gold, holding her hand.

"I-I'm so happy" she said, giving Gold a kiss. "I'm happy that I'm a mother." she said, giving Gold another kiss.

"Ok,ok break it up you two." said Misty. "We have to be ready when the child comes." She grabbed a towel and gave it to Gold.

"By the way, what do baby pokemon eat? I'm sure the little guy or gall will be hungry." said Dawn. All eyes fell on Gold, who proceeded to ask Nurse Joy about the subject.

"Well, baby pokemon aren't that different from human baby's. They both need their mother's milk to survive until they can chew berries." said the nurse.

"So, it will drink Gardevoir's milk from her boobs, right?" asked Gold.

"If it was a normal case, yes. But since the baby is half pokemon, half human, It's gonna have to drink the milk from a bottle."

"How do we get the milk out?" asked Gold.

"How do you get milk from a Miltank?" said the nurse, getting a strange reaction from Gold.

"So, I have to MILK Gardevoir?" yelled Gold. The nurse nodded and Gold fainted from the thought .

"This boy really has to work on not fainting." thought the nurse as she wheeled Gold back into the room.

Next Chapter is the last lemon secne in the story hope you enjoy it.


	39. Got Milk?

"What happened to Gold?" asked Misty as the nurse dropped him off.

"He fainted when I told him how to feed the baby." said the nurse.

"Oh yeah, how do we do that?" asked Dawn. The nurse proceeded to tell the girls what she had told Gold. The girls were shocked at what they heard. Even Gardevoir was shocked.

"S-so who's going to do that?" asked Dawn. They looked at Gardevoir to see who she would pick. She walked over to Gold's chair and sat down beside it.

"I guess that means she wants Gold to do it." said Misty. The two waited until Gold woke up.

"What happened?" asked Gold. He then noticed that Gardevoir was sitting next to him. He also noticed that her hand was on his "downstairs".

"Gardevoir, could you move your hand please?" he asked. Gardevoir did as he asked and move her hand off of him.

"Gold, Gardevoir choose you to do the...well, you know." said Dawn. "You should do that now before the egg hatches." she pointed at the egg, which had a few more cracks in it than before.

"Ok, fine. I'll do it now. Give me a bottle." he said, getting the bottle from Misty. Gardevoir and Gold went into the bathroom.

"Ok, lets get this over with." said Gold. He lifted a hand and started to reach out for her boobs but stopped before he touched them.

"Whats wrong Gold?" gardevoir asked.

"I just can't do this." he said. Gardevoir walked over to him

"It's ok, you can do this, even if I have to help you." she said, grabbing his hand and putting it on her chest. Gold knew it had to be done. He raised the bottle up to her chest and squeezed her boob, making her moan and milk to come out of her boob.

He continued this until the bottle was full. "Wow, I did it." said Gold, holding the bottle.

"Yes, you did, and it looks like you need some milking too." she said as she wrapped her hand around Gold's, already hard, member.

"G-gardevoir, your the best." Gold said as Gardevoir moved her hand up and down his dick. She stopped and wrapped her mouth around the head of it, licking it in a circular motion.

"Oh, Gardevoir, I t-think I'm gonna, gonna." said Gold as Gardevoir proceeded to move her head faster and go deeper.

"Go ahead, I want to taste your milk." she said, stroking his dick as fast as she could. Gold released himself inside her mouth. She gladly swallowed every drop

Gold got the bottle and went out of the bathroom.

"So I take it you did the job?" asked Misty. Gold replied by holding up the full bottle.

"Guys, the egg is really close to hatching!" yelled Dawn, pointing at the egg, which had an crack almost all the way down the middle.

The group went over to the egg and waited for the present of a new life


	40. A Shiny is Born

Gold, Gardevoir, Misty,and Dawn sat in front of the egg, waiting for the life form inside to come out.

"Come on, little guy. Come out so we can see you." said Dawn. She was hyper, hopping up and down on her knees.

The egg cracked yet again, revealing a gold horn.

"Wow, it must be a shiny" said Misty. She was very happy for her "brother" giving him a nudge and saying " That's some good stuff you have down their, eh" Gold responded by blushing.

The egg crack yet again, this time showing a purple sleeve. The group stayed quiet, waiting for the egg to fully hatch. About 5 minutes later, the egg shells around the form fell off revealing a Ralts.

It had blue hair, with gold horns. It's eyes were covered by the hair. The body was covered by a purple gown. Gardevoir went over to her newborn child.

"Gold, go get the bottle." said Gardevoir, causing confusion to Dawn and Misty.

"What did she say?" asked Dawn.

"She told me to go get the bottle." said Gold, who then went into the kitchen and got the bottle full of milk. He handed it to Gardevoir, who then feed the milk to the Ralts.

"So, is it a boy or a girl." said Dawn. Gold turned to Gardevoir, and she turned around and pulled up her baby's gown. She wispered into Gold's ear.

"It's a boy." said Gold. Dawn and Misty smiled and clapped for the family. By this time Gardevoir had finished feeding the baby and was burping him.

After about 5 minutes, the baby burped and got some "AWW's" from Dawn and Misty. Gold, however, was wondering if the baby got anything from his genes.

"Excuse me." said a voice. All 4 of the people in the room stated to look around for the sorce of the sound.

"Who said that?" asked Misty, still looking around for the voice.

"It's me." said the baby, coming from Gardevoirs arms. The grouped gasped as the baby started walking around the room.

"From the look of things, I'm guessing that this person's my dad." said the baby, pointing at Gold. He didn't get a response because everyone was so shocked about the baby being able to talk, and be so smart.

"You guessed right my son." Said Gardevoir. The baby smiled and jumped into his fathers arms.

"So, whats my name." said the baby. Gold thought for a second.

"Well, what do you want to be named?" asked Gold.

"I want to be called Zack." said the child. Gold looked at Gardevoir. Gardevoir smiled.

"Then Zack it is." said Gold. Zack smiled and fell asleep in Gold's arm. He rolled to Gardevoir and she put him on her side of the bed. She then fell asleep with her child in her arms.

"Wow, so your a father now Gold." said Dawn. She gave her brother a hug.

"Congradulations." said Misty, joining Dawn in hugging Gold.

"Well, it's been a long day today, so I'm going to bed now." said Gold, trying to get into the bed. Misty came over and help him in.

" Thanks" he said before pulling the covers over himself .

"Your welcome." said Misty, before going to her and Dawn's bed. She climed in the bed beside Dawn. She looked over at Gold, Gardevoir, and Zack. She smiled and fell asleep


	41. The Grand Finale

The first one up the next day was Gold. He slid out of bed and into his wheelchair. He went to the bathroom first. After he got out he tried to wake up Gardevoir

"Gardevoir, wake up. I need your help with something." he said. Gardevoir opened her eyes to see Gold starring back at her.

"Good morning handsome." said Gardevoir as she got up from bed, being careful to not wake the baby.

"Good morning, I need you to help me find a Dawn stone." Gold said.

"Why a Dawn stone?" she said, warming up a couple of bottles of milk for the baby.

"Because, eventually our child will grow up to be a Kirlia and if he doesn't have a Dawn stone, he will evolve into a Gardevoir."

"There can be male Gardevoirs." she replied, still warming bottles.

"But what if he finds himself a girlfriend and she thinks he is a girl." I said, making Gardevoir think.

"You have a good point." she said finishing up.

"I glad you saw it my way." Gold said, smiling.

"Who's gonna watch over our son." said Gardevoir. Gold hadn't thought about that.

"My sisters could take care of him." Gold said.

"I guess so." Gardevoir said, holding a bottle. "But if those to so much as misplace a hair on his head, I don't know what I'll do!" she yelled as the bottle broke. "Oops I'll get that." she said as she bent over to get the milk up.

"Note to self: NEVER mess with a mother's child" Gold thought. Gold left a note for Misty and Dawn and left.

About an hour later, Misty woke up. She saw the note and went to the bathroom. Dawn woke up shortly after Misty and saw the note. Zack woke up right after her.

"Um, Miss, Whatever-Your-Name-Is, Where is my mom and dad?" asked Zack. Dawn went over to him.

"Well, your mom and dad went to go get you something, and my name is Dawn, but you can call me Aunt Dawn." she said, smiling.

"Ok, aunt Dawn. But I'm hungry." he said, rubbing his stomach. Dawn went over to the kitchen to get a bottle. While she was doing this, Misty came out of the bathroom.

"Um, hello. Whats your name?" Zack asked, making Misty jump.

"Oh, It's just you. Well, I'm your aunt Misty. Nice to actually talk to you ." she said, shaking his little hand .

"Nice to meet you." He said. At this time dawn came back with a bottle. She handed him the bottle and sat down.

"So, when should Gold and Gardevoir coming back?" she asked.

"I don't know, he didn't say on the note." she said, sitting beside Dawn.

Meanwhile, in a forest far away from town.

"Why is it so hard to find a stupid stone?" Gold said, tired.

"I'm sure we will find it soon." said Gardevoir, hitting another zubat with a psychic attack.

"That's like the 200th zubat you knocked out since coming here." Gold said.

"Well, we should hurry up, I'm worried about my son." said Gardevoir.

"I told you, my sisters are good caretakers." said Gold, patting Gardevoir on the back, under her horn.

Back at the Pokemon center.

"So, do you have any idea what moves you have?" Misty asked Zack.

"Um, no. I have no idea." he said.

"Man, I'm so bored." said Dawn. She was channel surfing on the T.V.

"I know, I'm bored too." said Misty. They both sighed at the same time. Zack yawned and fell asleep.

"I have a question. If Gold and Gardevoir travel all the time and never stay someplace for too long, who is going to keep Zack?" asked Misty

"I don't know, maybe he will leave him in a daycare." said Dawn.

"No, I will not have him raised by someone that Gold doesn't know." said Misty.

"Maybe he could live with us in New Bark Town." said Dawn.

"Hmm, there's an idea." said Misty. "We need a man around the house." she said, getting a glare from Dawn.

"I mean, to do some stuff we couldn't, like moving stuff and fixing our cars." she said.

"We don't have cars." said Dawn.

"Well, I'm just saying that having him around the house will be useful." said Misty, rubbing her head.

"Whatever, I know why you really want him there." Dawn said, laughing.

At that moment, Gold and Gardevoir came through the door. Gold was holding the stone.

"I got the stone." He said, placing it beside his son. "Son, your gonna be a good Pokemon someday." he said. At this moment, Nurse joy came in.

"Gold, It's time for your casts to come off." she said. Gold nodded and rolled himself to the door. She rolled him out and into her office.

After about 30 minutes, The nurse came back.

"Well, I'm happy to say that he made a full recovery." she said, moving and letting Gold in. He looked taller than he did before the accident.

"Hey nurse, how come Gold looks taller?" asked Dawn.

"Well, it seems then when Gold's bones were healing, they grew at a faster rate for the time being." said the nurse. Gold was a little taller than Gardevoir. He may have been the youngest, but he was now taller than both of his sisters.

"I forgot how you looked standing up." Gardevoir whispered in Golds ear. Gold chuckled at this and sat down.

"Man, it feels good to walk around again." Gold said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a shower." he said before walking to the bathroom.

"Well, Gold's all better now. I guess we should go back home tomorrow." said Misty. Gardevoir heard this and tried to tell them something.

"I'm sorry, I can't understand you." said Misty, trying to understand what Gardevoir said.

At that moment Gold came out of the bathroom.

"Man, I forgot how good it feels to shower." he said, wrapped in a towel. Gardevoir grabbed Gold and brought him to his sisters.

"Tell them I want them to take care of Zack for me." said Gardevoir. Gold nodded.

"Gardevoir said that she wants you to take care of Zack for her." said Gold. Gardevoir whispered something else into his ear.

"She also said that she will send about 2 dozen bottles of milk and visit about 5 times a month." he said. Dawn and Misty nodded and fell asleep.

Gold, and Gardevoir made sure that everything was ready for tomorrow and went asleep.

The next day, Everyone got up at about the same time. Misty made breakfast for everyone and then the met outside for there goodbye's

"Be good for mommy, ok." Gardevoir said to Zack. He nodded and went into Misty's bag.

"We will take good care of your son." Misty said to Gold.

"For your sake, I hope you do." he thought.

"Well, see you later." said Dawn as her, Misty and Zack went off to there house.

"I'm sure our son is gonna be fine." Gold said.

"Yeah, lets have another." said Gardevoir, giving Gold a hug.

Gold just blushed and ran back inside the Pokemon center. Gardevoir giggled and ran in after him.


	42. Powder of Love: Behind the Scenes

Hello Everybody, It's sorakeyblade99 here for: The Powder of Love: Behind the Scenes Special. Here I will tell you some of the fun facts going into the story.

This story was in production for about a months before I decided to write it.

The main character was supposed to be a Mismagius but, I changed my mind about halfway through

I came up with ideas off the top of my head.

All of the move's Gardevoir have can be learned in-game

Dawn and Misty weren't scheduled to be in the story but I changed my mind after a fan sent me an e-mail.

I had MASSIVE writers block during the last couple of chapters.

I only wrote chapters at night.

Gardevoir wasn't supposed to have a baby, but I kinda ran out of ideas.

Gardevoir is my all-time favorite pokemon.

Lyra got pissed off at Gold because, unknown by him, It was her first time with a Guy and she wanted the full "ride".

I didn't expect that the story would get so far, nor get so many reviews.

This is my first fan-fiction.

There were supposed to be a giant orgy at the end, but I didn't feel like writing that.

Back when I was little, I had a tiny crush on Gardevoir.

An OC was orginaly supposed to take Gold's place.

I, personally, hate Yaoi. That is my opinion.

I may make a Mistmagius Fan-fiction in the future, but no promises.

The story was supposed to be a One-shot.

My sister, who is ten years older than me, couldn't stop bothering me during my writing.

I hope you enjoyed this little Behind the Scenes Special.

The sequel to this, Powder of love 2, Will come out after I finished my other 2 stories. It will be about Zack living with Gold's sisters, but someone wants to make Zack their own.

Good night, everybody


End file.
